Rat Pits
The Rat Pits is the only minigame that involves cats. There are four rat pits in RuneScape. It requires having done the Ratcatchers quest. They are in: * Varrock (cats) - Hooknosed Jack * Ardougne (kittens) - Jimmy Dazzler * Keldagrim (overgrown cats) - Smokin' Joe * Port Sarim (wily cats) - The Face How to play What to bring * Cat (the rat pit you go to relies on your cat type) * Rat pole (suggested) * Catspeak amulet (Lets one use a strategy. Without it, one's cat will fight to the death.) Rules There are four pits. The first one, found in Ardougne, will only allow kittens. The Varrock one will only allow cats. The third one, located in Keldagrim, only allows overgrown cats. Finally, the Port Sarim rat pit will only allow wily cats. As lazy cats are not allowed, one will have to train it to become wily again before it is allowed. A bet must be placed. The minimum allowed is 100 coins, maximum is 50,000. Both players' bets must be the same before the game will begin. If the player has a catspeak amulet, he or she can tell the cat which strategy to use: * "Just be careful in there cat." increases the cat's defence and hitpoints greatly, but lowers attack and strength greatly. Also, the cat will run away from the fight (and lose) when its health drops. * "Stay in for as long as you can." increases the cat's defence and hitpoints a bit, but lowers attack and strength a bit. Also, the cat will run away from the fight (and lose) when its health becomes extremely low. * "No guts, no glory!" increases the cat's attack and strength a bit, but lowers its defence and hitpoints a bit. The cat will continue to fight until it dies, in which case the player would lose both the fight and the cat. * "Go berserk!" increases the cat's attack and strength greatly, but lowers its defence and hitpoints greatly. The cat will continue to fight until it dies, in which case the player would lose both the fight and the cat. * (none) If a player is not wearing the catspeak amulet, the cat's stats will remain unchanged and it can die, in which the player loses both the fight and the cat. Once the bets have been placed and the strategies chosen, the cats begin to kill rats. The number of rats that need to be killed before a cat wins depends on the type of cat. If a cat runs away or dies, the owner of the cat will lose the bet. However, as said before, the cat will only be lost if it dies. In the case that both cats tire out at the same amount of kills, the match is declared a draw and both cats and bets are returned to their owners. Rewards The game only has one reward - cash. As there is no other reward and items cannot be bet, there is not much popularity towards the game. In fact, it's rare to see anyone there. Category:Minigames